TRP: Goro, Jonesy, Morgan, and Roddy (Brig)
Izzy: The deck of the pirate ship Siren, owned by Dread Jones. Jonesy misty stepped Goro on the the deck, where an assortment of tiefling pirates already had them surrounded, glaring with sword drawn. She patted him on the shoulder and started steering him belowdecks, her grip tight, scimitars still in hand. "All right, welp, time to head to the brig, little guy." Lina: ''' "Hey, so, what's a brig?" '''Izzy: "It's like a prison on a ship," she said condescendingly. Lina: ''' "Gotcha, I gotcha. You're still gonna wanna talk to me, right?" '''Izzy: "Nah, not fuckin' really." Lina: ''' "But I can tell you all the juicy details on Mishka and Hansel." Huh. This was going to be fine. Maybe not fine in the way he pictured, but it would be fine. '''Izzy: She patted his shoulder again. A couple pirates trailed behind them. "S'pose we can walk and talk, if you think you got somethin' interesting to say." Lina: ''' "So, Mishka killed your sister, Tricksy. But you know she's still... well, 'alive' is the wrong word. But 'kickin',' for sure. You can still see her and talk to her and all that. Were you aware?" '''Izzy: "Oh, nah, no, I'm aware. Lich and all. Nah, I was there. Thing is, darlin', people don't just become liches and stay the same person. Nah. My sister's fuckin' dead." Lina: ''' "Oh. Alright, well, that's fair. What's your beef with Hansel, though?" '''Izzy: "Mishka killed the most important person to me," she said simply. "So I intend to kill the person most important to him. Fair, yeah?" They'd reached the brig -- a grimy, poorly-lit cabin lined with steel-barred cells. She gave him a little push into one with a pleasant, toothy smile. Lina: ''' "Oh. No, no, no, no, no. Wait a second. You can't kill Hansel. Hey, hey." Goro waved a hand in the air. "Kill me instead. I'm close enough. Number two on the list. And you've already got me. Easy." '''Izzy: She looked him up and down. "Look, darlin', Haeth looks out for his crew, I'll give him that, so I figure him and Hansel will come get you and all, walk into my dastardly trap, I get my revenge ..." She waved idly. "But nah. Who the fuck are you, even, anyway?" Lina: ''' "Um. I'm Mishka's boyfriend. My name's Goro." '''Izzy: "Oh, that's fuckin' precious. Congrats on that." She closed the cell door and locked it. "Guess I can kill you and Hansel both, then, once Mishka's here to see it." Lina: ''' "Yeah. Uh, hey. Wait." He stuck his fingers through the bars and wiggled them at her. "Jonesy, you seem like the bargaining type, yeah? What do I gotta offer you in exchange for you leaving Hansel alone? Listen, Mishka--he fucking loves me, alright. I swear, I should be enough for your revenge. He'll be... I mean, he'll fucking flip. He'll be devastated. Crying all day and all night. It'll be great for you." '''Izzy: "Bargaining type?" She sheathed one scimitar and reached the other out to swat the flat of it at his fingers. "No, darlin'. I'm the revenge-getting type." She turned to leave. Lina: ''' Goro tried to snatch his fingers out of the way, but Jonesy managed to smack him. He hissed and stuck them in his mouth to suck on, and watched her walk away. Ah, fuck. Fuck, he hadn't thought this through. Fuck. It was fine. It was good; he had information now. Everything would be alright. '''Abby: Of course a certain tortle still had more to say, and the magic to say it. There was a split-second tingle and then: What were you thinking? No, nevermind, I know what you were thinking. You weren’t. You’d better still be alive or I will resurrect you and-- Lina: ''' Goro about jumped out of his skin at Roddy's voice yelling in his head. That was good, though. He was thinking he'd have to wait until morning to get out a Sending of his own. Tell Hansel to stay away. Trap, trap, trap. Don't let him come. We'll find another way. '''Abby: There was a minute or two before another Sending came through. Well duh! Sometimes I wonder why I think your smart. Tell me defenses, guards, rescue stuff. Trying to save the castle. You’re more important. Idiot. Lina: ''' Despite everything, Goro smiled to himself. God, it sounded like Roddy actually gave a shit about him, or something. Sounded like he might be worried. Goro counted some words out on his fingers before he replied. At least two dozen pirates, mostly tieflings, heavily armed. Six cannons. Jonesy's a spellcaster, plans to kill Hansel for revenge on Mishka. '''Abby: Sneak rescue then. You better let us. The mental voice hesitated a moment, continuing with a tinge of worry. What do you think they’ll do with you? Leave in cell? Torture? Don’t give them ideas. Stay safe. Lina: ''' Leave in cell, probably. They want to kill me in front of Mishka. Better not send him either. And, on further thought, Or you. Stay safe, Roddy. Sure, that... basically left no one to come rescue him, but eh, he'd fucking talk his way out, or something. Or maybe Wyn would get wind of it all and come get him, for shits and grins. That'd be hilarious. Hah, yeah. He'd Send at her tomorrow, see if she'd help. '''Izzy: It was quiet, for a while. The ship seemed to be moving again, and there was a steady dripping sound coming from somewhere in the room. Then it was slightly more quiet, for a moment. And in the center of the room, Asya appeared with a slight lurch, with one arm around Roddy, and the other around Morgan Wyn -- who had her hair braided nicely, and was wearing a jade gown and had an ornate rapier strapped around her waist. Her red pseudodragon curled around her shoulders, looking grumpy. She stumbled a little from the motion of the ship, Asya catching her elbow, then said, "Hey, what's up, doll. Guess I showed up to the wedding late, or some shit?" Lina: ''' Goro lunged forward, grabbing onto the bars and grinning. "Fucking amazing. I was just thinking about you. My knight in shining armor, or some shit. And you two." He nodded at Asya and Roddy. "Roddy, what the fuck. This your idea?" It had to have been, right? How else would Wyn know? God, that was... fucking brilliant, actually. '''Abby: "Not- really?" Roddy said. Goro looked- okay. Like all they'd done was lock him in a cell. A knot in his chest loosened. Goro was fine. So Roddy didn't have to feel bad about yelling at him (later). "Wyn showed up to crash the party and- y'know- you'd gotten all kidnapped. I told her about it and she asked me to come along for the rescue," he said quickly. "Hope one of you is better than me at picking locks though, cause uh- last time I had to get out of a cell I kinda- exploded it," Roddy said, taking a step back and scanning for any guards. Izzy: "Oh, yeah, fucking for sure." Wyn gestured to Asya. "You or me?" Asya shrugged and stepped forward to mess with the lock, and Wyn grinned back at Goro. "Yeah, Roddy filled me in on whatever clever goddamn plan this was. Pirates, huh? You ever fuckin' stay out of trouble?" Lina: ''' "Nah. Fucking unthinkable. How else would I be able to learn the depths of your love and devotion to me if I didn't need bailing out every now and then? Hey, uh." He watched Asya struggling with the lockpicks. "Do you... do you want some help with that?" '''Abby: Roddy groaned, giving a theatrical eyeroll. "Can you leave the flirting till we get you back to safety please?" Izzy: Asya gave Goro a very straightforward, brief fuck you sign without looking up, and kept picking at the lock until it clicked open, then backed away from the door to stand next to Roddy. Wyn, meanwhile, gave Roddy a grin. "He does this a lot, huh?" Abby: "Uh huh," Roddy said, crossing his arms and giving Goro the stink eye. "Too much." There was a lot more that could be said, but Roddy was not going to rant in the middle of a pirate ship on a sneak mission. Lina: ''' Goro stepped out of the cell hesitantly, eyes and ears peeled for any of those pirates coming by. "So, uh, how's this work, anyway? With the snap-crack thing." He snapped his fingers for effect. Wyn and Asya probably had no idea what he was talking about; they weren't Mishka. '''Izzy: Wyn snickered at Roddy's response, then looked to Goro as Asya regarded him flatly. "The what, now?" Lina: ''' "The teleportation doo-dah." '''Abby: "Yeah that thing," Roddy said, nodding. "Yeah uh. How- many can you take at once?" he asked Asya. If she could only take two then maybe she could make multiple trips. But that magic would run out eventually. Course maybe it wouldn't be so bad, leaving Wyn behind... Izzy: Asya waved it off, smiling at Roddy, and signed, Don't worry. I planned ahead. We're good. Wyn gave Asya's hands a bemused look, and to Goro, said, "You fuckin' doubt me, or what?" Lina: ''' "Never, gorgeous, never. Well, except, sleep deprivation can wreak havoc on even the finest of brains. So I just had to check." '''Abby: "Escape now, flirt later," Roddy said, grabbing Goro's arm and shoving him at Asya. "She's got a plan." At least one of them did. Izzy: Wyn grinned again at Roddy's insistence. "Man, this guy's fucking great, huh. I gotta change up what I have you do in my guild or something." Asya tsked impatiently, grabbing Wyn and Goro with one arm, Roddy with the other, and paused for a moment, as if considering. Then there was a lurch -- And the four of them appeared in the shallows of the river, Jonesy's ship quite nearby but sailing away. The road into Glimmerton was nearby. Asya let go and backed away, while Wyn straightened out her clothes casually. Abby: Roddy side-eyed Wyn. What was that supposed to mean. Either way- they were still in eyesight so therefore not safe yet. "C'mon c'mon, keep moving," he hissed, prodding them towards the road. Tried to keep himself between Goro and the ship, so any stray glances would be less likely to arise suspicion. Lina: ''' "I wonder how long it'll take them to notice I'm missing," Goro said as they started up the road. "Y'know, this rescue was great and all, and I bought us some time, but what happens when they start cannonballing the castle again? Hey, Morgan, you think your people could take 'em out?" '''Izzy: "One fucking pirate ship? Pshh." She rolled her eyes. "The better question is why I would." Asya, meanwhile, stopped and caught Roddy's arm to get his attention, and signed, I'm heading back to Skyport. See you later. Say hi to Jonn for me if you see him. Abby: Asya was leaving right then? "Hang on," he said, grabbing her arm. "Can you- wait a minute? Till- till we're really in Glimmerton at least." Paranoid he signed, gesturing towards himself. "I'd feel better if you stuck around." Izzy: She looked hesitant, glancing past him, up the road and towards Goro and Wyn. Paranoid about what? Abby: "Oh uh-" In general he signed back. "Y'know. Pirates, kidnapping," he glanced at Wyn, and surreptitiously signed Your boss at Asya. "Just. Stuff you know? I have a finely tuned survival instinct." Izzy: She smiled a bit at his last comment, and reached up to pat his shoulder comfortingly. You'll be fine. Promise. Lina: ''' Goro walked alongside Wyn, glancing her over to decide if she'd gotten any sleep since yesterday. Didn't look like it. "Well, I can give you lots of reasons. Chief among them, sounds like Jonesy wants to murder me, and I'm your favorite. You can't let her get away with that, can you? But besides that, she really super duper wants to murder Hansel, and you know how Jonn would react if that happened. Just like we were saying yesterday. Point is, Jonesy's gotta go down." '''Abby: Roddy hesitated a second longer. "Well. Okay then," he said to Asya. "I'll- see you around." Hopefully. (Getting all worried they were gonna get spotted and cannonballed was just being over-paranoid. Right?) Now what was Goro up to. "Are you trying to talk Wyn into fighting Jonsey now?" Roddy huffed. Of course he was. But hey, on the one hand... Either way, whoever won would likely have taken losses. Make it easier taking down the survivor. "I like that idea." Izzy: "Do you? All right, criminal masterminds." She grinned at the both of them. "What's your proposed plan of attack here? How do I take down this pirate with equal or fewer losses to my troops than if I just -- lemme think -- uh, fucking didn't, instead, and lost exactly one flighty sociopath, and one guy who doesn't even work for me?" Lina: ''' "And me. She's also gonna kill me." '''Abby: Hang on. "Okay so- wait. She was gonna kill Dad, and then you got yourself captured and now- this is why you don't get yourself captured by pirates Goro!" Roddy groaned, dragging his hands down his face. Why. Why was it so hard to keep everyone in one piece around here. Izzy: "Oh, you misunderstand. You're the guy who doesn't even work for me. And, uh." She gestured to Roddy. "Kind of sounds like you made this bed yourself, here, huh, doll? Hey, I should just start paying Roddy to follow you around and tell you obvious shit like 'don't talk a pirate into wanting to kill you'." To Roddy -- still sounding highly entertained -- she added, "I got that right, right? She didn't wanna kill him, now she does? That's great. Fucking hilarious." Lina: ''' "You can both shut your damn fucking mouths," Goro muttered darkly. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I was trying to save Hansel. Thought I'd make an okay trade." '''Abby: Oh- Goro seemed kinda upset now. "Well uh, look," Roddy said, slowly reaching out to pat his shoulder. "Dad wouldn't- he wouldn't like that trade, you know? And. And it's not like he was in immediate danger. We got- we got some time. Figure something else out. Something better." Izzy: "Aww." Wyn punched Goro's other shoulder lightly. "You and that boyfriend, huh? God." Then she switched to pat it too, leaving her hand there. "You really gotta listen to Roddy. Look, I'm not losing resources over it, but I'll help you think of something better than handing yourself over to pirates. Who the hell were they, anyway?" Lina: ''' "Leader's Dread Jones. She's Tricksy Smirnova's sister, I guess. You gotta recognize at least one of those names." '''Izzy: "Hm." Wyn narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I know Smirnova. Works in the north ocean. Gave me some trouble around Iceport. Not anymore, though. That's interesting, that she has a sister. Might be useful." She seemed to be thinking aloud more than anything." Abby: Roddy wondered if Wyn knew about Sugar. If she'd try to use that, somehow. Better not- Sugar was his team. No way was Roddy gonna let anything happen to her. "Yeah. Might have to fight her sooner or later," Roddy added. "Maybe better to do it sooner." Lina: ''' "What do you mean, Tricksy's not giving you trouble anymore? As in, she joined up with the Sanguines, or as in she's not giving anyone any trouble ever again?" '''Izzy: "Nah. God, you're dramatic." She waved it off. "She just fucking backed off. She's a pirate, the fuck is she gonna do -- put wheels on her flagship and have oxen drag it to Sienna Springs? I let her keep her little fortress, like you fuckers have your castle, and we're leaving each other alone. Anyway, listen, hey." She pushed around Goro to walk next to Roddy. "Roddy, Roddy, listen, you hang out with Finch Avis, right? 'Cause he's your brother's friend? Real weird fuckin' guy, but he's real tactical, paranoid sonofabitch -- you should ask him if it's better to do things sooner rather than later. It's not. You gotta think ahead, you know?" she said, borderline conspiratorially. "Plan. Why do you wanna fight Tricksy Smirnova?" Abby: "Uh, okaaaaay?" Roddy said slowly. Wyn was acting weird. And asking invasive questions. "I don't think that's any of your business," he said, scanning the area again. Izzy: She laughed and patted his shell. "You know what, you're a smart kid. That's great." Then she circled around Goro again to walk beside him. Lina: ''' Wanna fight her 'cause she's a crazy evil bitch with a vendetta against us, Goro almost said--wasn't like it was complicated, or a big secret, but--nah, he was actually pretty proud of Roddy for staying tight-lipped. It'd be better to reinforce that. Goro smiled at Roddy, then at Wyn, and kept his mouth shut. '''Abby: The three of them finally, safely, made it back to Glimmerton. Roddy sighed with relief, and then turned to look at his two companions. "Okay do you have anything else you want to say to each other? Because we," he gestured at himself and Goro, "are going back to the castle and you," he pointed at Wyn, "are leaving. Thank you for your help, but it's been a long day and I'd like to enjoy what's left of my friend's wedding without worrying about gang leaders or pirates or reckless clerics." Lina: ''' "Hey, hey now." Goro linked his arm through Wyn's. "She can come with. She said she was... hey, uh, why did you come to the wedding?" he asked her. "You get an invitation, or decide to crash?" '''Izzy: "I was fucking invited, thank you very much," she said, feigning offense. Abby: "By who-" Roddy started to ask and cut himself off, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand, sighing. "I am. Too fed up to argue. Fine. Come along. But somebody is watching her the whole time," he said, glaring at Goro out of one eye. Lina: ''' "Psh. Roddy, you know she's... eh, whatever." Goro shook his head. Then he jostled Wyn's arm. "For real, who invited you?" '''Izzy: "Well, it fuckin' wasn't you, was it?" She tugged her arm away. Lina: ''' "Aw, no, did I hurt your feelings, gorgeous? Listen, I was gonna, but it slipped my mind yesterday after all that scintillating conversation we had." '''Abby: Roddy made a disgusted noise and threw his hands up and stomped off a few feet. And then remembered that no, shouldn't leave those two alone right now, and came wheeling around right back. "Okay come on, let's move it along, get back to the castle where I don't have to watch- this," he said, gesturing at the two of them. Izzy: Wyn laughed. "Goddamn, Roddy, how do you hang out with Jonn and Finch, if this grosses you out?" She linked her arm through Goro's and put a hand over her heart seriously. "Is it the gang leader thing? Listen, I can change." Abby: Roddy lifted a finger and started to say something, stopped, and had to re-think. "Okay first, I think Jonn tries to keep it down around me? And second- no you can't. At least not right now." Lina: ''' "He's gotcha there, Morgan." '''Izzy: "Oh, well, yeah, I mean -- I wasn't going to. But listen, it's not so much a gang as a criminal empire. I mean, at least get it right." Abby: "You know that just means I've got an even better point, right?" Izzy: "Hey, I never said you didn't have a point." Abby: Roddy frowned, confused. "Then, what was your point again, exactly?" Izzy: "Shit, who knows." Lina: ''' Goro shook his head, grinning. "Man, listen to the pair of you. You could be buddies, for sure, if Roddy'd give it a chance. What do you say, Roddy?" '''Abby: Oh no. Goro had a point. They were bonding. He took a step back, crossing his arms. Wanted to say no, Wyn was the villain, trying to take over- but if they did manage to break her connection to the Queen. Then maybe. Except- Roddy couldn't say that could he. He was supposed to be working for Wyn, and therefore for the Queen. This was confusing. But. Wyn knew a lot- a lot more than she should. And all it would take is a freaking Sending at Amren for her to know about Roddy's deal- yeah. Whatever. Pretending was hard he was just gonna not. "I think, that yeah maybe I'd give it a chance. If and when she's free from the Queen," Roddy said, staring Wyn down. "Till then, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." Izzy: "You're pretty big," Wyn said. "You could probably throw me pretty far." Abby: What was with these people. "You know what I mean," Roddy snapped. Lina: ''' Goro just kept grinning at their bantering as the three of them arrived at the castle. Huh. Roddy had blown his cover, hadn't he? Goro didn't know whether he'd done it on purpose or just fucking forgot. Wyn didn't even bat an eye. Of course not. Of course she fuckin' knew. Hah, that was fucking great. end '''Izzy: Title: Brig. Summary: After Goro is captured(?) by Dread Jones, she leaves him in the Siren's brig, where he is rescued by Roddy and Asya and Morgan Wyn, who was intending to crash the wedding. Much bickering and bonding occurs. Category:Text Roleplay